


You Can't Stop Me

by andynebulae



Series: Flesh [4]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bad Ideas, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Maxwell Cares, Neck Kissing, Needy Wilson, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andynebulae/pseuds/andynebulae
Summary: As Maxwell and Wilson get more intimate, Wilson seems to try to discover more about Maxwell's limitations. Wilson,decides is time for him to save the king, no matter the consequences. No matter, how much Maxwell oposes it.
Relationships: Maxwell & Wilson (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve), Wigfrid/Winona (Don't Starve)
Series: Flesh [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550086
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a minor warning: there's a bit of dubious consent at the end of the first chapter (whoever, the character in question don't seem to mind).

Maxwell wasn’t that sure why so many pawns were converging to Wilson’s camp. He felt like Them must want to mess with him, to make him suffer having to be more careful with his nightly visits. Winona was the next to come around. Charlie’s older sister. _You really couldn’t stop with just Charlie, uh? You had to destroy the rest of her family._

Worse of all, Winona, Wilson and Willow were getting every day closer. As if they were all real siblings. It was Their doing, obviously. Then Wigfrid also appeared, and Winona and her were even dating. Everything just made Maxwell uncomfortable, the more people there meant more chance of them getting caught.

However, an interesting thing came up from it all. Willow would sometimes spend the night trying to talk to Charlie. And Maxwell was pretty sure Willow was in love with her. He couldn’t know what had happened between the two women, yet it sure had left Willow with at least a crush on Charlie.

Even with everything that was happening, Maxwell didn’t stop visiting. He simply couldn’t, he needed Wilson too much. They both had some idea that, at least, Winona had an idea about them. As long as no one brought it, Maxwell couldn’t care less.

As much as he didn’t like anyone there besides Wilson, Maxwell was aware how much more relaxed the scientist was with more people to take care of the children. The king had even gone as far as promise Wilson that nothing would happen to him, he would make sure of that. It was going against Their wishes, and Maxwell knew he would have to deal with it sooner or later.

That night, Maxwell manifested outside of Wilson’s tent. He didn’t enjoy the idea of manifesting in front of Wilson, so that was his best option. As soon as he manifested, Maxwell noticed Winona outside of her tent. She looked at him, but went on with her activity, as if she hadn’t noticed the king. Oh, well, at least she didn’t seem to care. Could he really ask for more?

As soon as Maxwell entered the tent, Wilson pulled him for a kiss. That night Wilson was enthusiastic, and it showed on his kiss: hungry, hot and needy. Those last days, Wilson seemed to become more and more comfortable with Maxwell’s and his body. So neither of them waited longer before getting on the floor and start to take each others clothes.

“I think Winona knows about us,” Maxwell decided to say, in between kisses.

“Probably, but she didn’t say anything,” Wilson shrugged, not slowing down a bit. He pinned Maxwell down, touching his penis. Maxwell enjoyed a bit too much when Wilson wanted to take charge of their night. “I want to have sex with you.”

Maxwell hesitated, deciding to caress the scientist’s face. _Do it, destroy him, take what is yours._ “Are you sure about it?” It was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Wilson whispered in his ear, never leaving the king’s cock. _Imagine how better it would be, if he was at your mercy. He wants it._ “I _need_ you inside me.” _Yes, take him, fuck him until he begs for his death._

“Ah, that’s a very bad idea,” Maxwell stated, taking Wilson’s hands from him. _Just think about how delicious his pleas would be, imploring you to stop, as you keep destroying him._ “I’m sorry.”

“Why? You were the one that wanted it first,” Wilson argued, confused and clearly insecure. _Poor boy, not even his boyfriend wants him._

“I’m sorry, love, but I don’t know if I can control myself, once we start.” Maxwell gave an unsure smile, meeting only confusion from Wilson. He really didn’t want to explain, but he just couldn’t leave his boyfriend with such expression. “I sometimes have strong urges, and I’m not always entirely in control of my own body. A side effect of sitting on the throne.” _As if you don’t think and want the same!_

Wilson pondered it for a second, the scientist mind soon too clearly at work. Ah, he was so incredibly cute when he put on that face. “What would this urge make you do?” A second later, he complemented: “Right now, with me here.” _Isn’t him a cleaver one? Kill him, fuck him, destroy him. Squeeze his throat until he can’t scream anymore, and fuck him until he is only blood and pain._

Maxwell’s hands caressed Wilson’s face, gently. If he wanted so badly to know, why not give a demonstration as well? With a sudden movement, Maxwell inverted their roles, pinning Wilson down. “Oh, so many awful things,” Maxwell whispered, voice dangerous. One of his hands went to the scientist’s throat, squishing it gently, just enough to show that he could do it. He could, even if he won’t. “Killing you, mainly. However, fucking you until you wished you were dead, oh, that’s a close second.”

The king was trying his best to sound dangerous, to show how badly things could go. Wilson sure was stubborn enough to want to keep going if Maxwell didn’t make everything very clear. Yet, of course, Wilson always loved to have the oddest responses. It was so clear, both on his face and his body, how much Wilson was enjoying it. The boy had even a huge erection. _Just do it do it do it do it. Take him, he wants you to._

“Oh, that sure wasn't what I expected, pal,” Maxwell muttered, a smudge of crimson coloring his cheeks. Dammit. “You’re making my urges very difficult to resist, doll, very difficult.”

“So don’t resist, _please_.” Wilson begged. And Maxwell wanted to just say yes so badly. _Do it._ _Just think how delicious would it be to bite him down and drink all his blood._

“I don’t think you understand, pal,” Maxwell started again, his hands still at Wilson’s throat, but this time caressing it. And Wilson bite back moans, he was still enjoying it. “If you want to stop at anytime, I’m not so sure I can control myself. I don’t think I’ll stop.”

“I will not change my mind, Maxy, I’m not asking you to stop at any time,” Wilson said, having to bite back again a moan. Did the scientist even know the effect he had on Maxwell?

“But you should,” Maxwell retorted, massaging Wilson’s throat with both of his hands. Small kisses trailing after his hands. “If you want to stop, at anytime, you should be able to.” _If you don’t want to do it, why don’t you just leave?_

“I know the risks.” Wilson this time didn’t even try to bite down his moan. And it was the most beautiful sound. _Just take him, don’t you want to hear it again?_ “Maxy, please, _please_.” _And then you wonder why is he so insecure about your relationship. Poor pawn..._

“Shit,” Maxwell muttered. It pained him, but it was hard all over. “I can’t say no when you beg, doll.”

“Good,” he replied, trying to take down Maxwell’s pants. The king didn’t try to stop him, his defenses already gone.

“Did you ever do anything with your...” Maxwell trailed off, too busy taking off the rest of Wilson’s clothing.

“Not with anyone else, just alone,” Wilson muttered, also worried with taking any clothing out of the way.

“Good enough,” the king whispered, teasing Wilson’s asshole with one finger. _Stop wasting, just take him already._ “Tell me if it’s too much.”

Maxwell inserted a slippery finger in Wilson’s ass, resulting in a soft moan. Such a beautiful moan. The finger explored for a bit, soon starting a thrusting motion. In no time at all, a second finger entered, and then a third. First always gently, getting rougher and rougher. _If only you would get rougher._

“Max-Maxy, _please_ ,” Wilson begged, not needing to stat for what. _So so needy, isn’t he?_

“Alright, alright, aren’t you needy, pal?” He retrieved the fingers from inside of Wilson. He stopped for a second, to coat his penis in nightmare fuel, the best lube he had available after all. _Stop stalling, just fuck him already._ “Tell me if it’s too much, at any time.”

He started only teasing Wilson’s entrance, waiting for the scientist to moan to start penetrating him. He moved slowly, waiting for Wilson to get used at every inch. He really wanted to make the scientist’s first time the best possible. In and out, slowly but surely, Maxwell kept moving. Soon enough, his entire penis inside of Wilson, starting to get rougher. Every thrust, Maxwell seemed to know exactly how to hit Wilson’s prostate, again and again.

“F-fuck, Max-Maxy, I’m, hgnnn, I’m going to...” Wilson trailed off, too lost in pleasure. _Such a beautiful mess._

“Just a bit more, doll.” Maxwell’s voice was shaking, as he slowed down his thrusts. He wanted to be gentle, to make it as pleasurable as possible for Wilson. _He likes it rough, he likes to be chocked, he doesn’t need the care._ And it didn’t sound so wrong. It didn’t take long for the king to pick up the pace again. _He didn’t complain, don’t you see?_

With a few more thrusts, Wilson was coming, moaning Maxwell’s name over and over again. _So delicious, so needy, so perfect._ Yet, the king kept thrusting, quick and rough, and at back of his mind he was aware it may be a bit too much for the scientist’s sensitive body. “M-Maxy, s-slow down, ah.”

Maxwell wasn’t so sure of what Wilson had said, but he loved how shaky his voice sounded. _His neck looks so good, you could kiss it, just a bit._ The king lowered his head, approaching Wilson’s neck. _Lick it, it must taste so delicious._ And so Maxwell licked it, and it sure was delicious.

_Just one bite, it wouldn’t hurt, he would enjoy that. Just a little bite, then you stop, it doesn’t have to hurt, it will be fine._ Maxwell bared his fangs, caressing the boy’s throat, soon biting down, _hard, deep._

Wilson gasped for air, a tiny bit of struggle. Maxwell barely noticed, more focused on the blood that started pouring from the wound. _It looks so delicious, try it a bit._ The king’s eager mouth touched the blood, licking and sucking away every bit of the scarlet, _delicious_ blood. _Don’t let any go to waste. It’s already out, you may as well enjoy._

“Maxwell!” Wilson gasped. Was it horror on his voice? _It was only pleasure, a moan he couldn’t stop, don’t worry don’t worry. Everything feels so good. Nothing else matters._

Th king seemed satisfied enough with the answer. Too busy thrusting in such a delicious ass, and drinking the sweet blood. Soon enough, he ejaculated, and everything seemed to slow down a bit. The blood was no longer pouring from Wilson’s throat, and Maxwell finished licking the blood still on his boyfriend’s neck. This time slower, no urgency in him anymore.

Maxwell left Wilson’s asshole, rolling to his side. That was too much, he thought he was more in control than that. He was still gasping for air, it was too much. _You sure know how to betray someone,_ _he must hate you now. And he should._ He stared at Wilson, hoping that he won’t hate the king, and that there were no permanent damage from his lack of control.

“W-what was that about?” Wilson finally said, pointing at his throat. _His delicious throat._

“I’m, ah, I’m sorry, doll,” Maxwell started, still gasping for air, still scarlet spots on his face, from the blood he didn’t ingest. _He hates you._ “Your throat looked so beautiful, so delicious, I just couldn’t resist.”

“Did you want to do that or was that one of your… urges?” Wilson didn’t sound resentful, only curious, interested. Again the scientist.

“Ah, I’m not sure,” Maxwell confessed, a bit of crimson illuminating his cheeks. _It was all you, and you know that._ “I wanted to do it, to bite you, but I didn’t mean to hurt you. However,” the king hesitated, continuing with his face flushed. _Say the truth._ “I enjoyed it, a lot.”

“So you enjoy to play with blood?” Wilson’s question was sincere, yet Maxwell couldn’t help the shame that was so clearly in his face. _It’s all you, it’s always all you._

“I guess so,” Maxwell muttered, avoiding to look at his lover. _So disgusting, how could he ever want something with you? He must be really lonely to still be talking with you._

Wilson stayed in silence for a while. His face the same expression he had when solving a problem, when inventing something, the scientist expression. “Do your urges come from Their wishes? Or is that They just took away your restrictions about what you already wanted to do?” _He knows the truth, it’s all you._

Maxwell was surprised with the question, hesitating to reply. _He wants to know if you want to kill him. Tell the truth, it’s all you._ “I don’t want to kill you, Higgsbury, that’s all Them.” He felt hurt with the question. Maxwell could understand the reasoning, yet it still hurt, badly. “If that’s what you’re asking.”

“I’m sorry,” Wilson said, and he sounded truthful. _He’s sorry he can’t ever trust you._ “I needed to know.”

“Now you do,” that was all Maxwell said, turning his attention to his clawed hands. He tried to not show how hurt he was, it wasn’t Wilson’s fault. It was a fair question, Wilson had no reason to believe in Maxwell. _And he doesn’t._

“Is there a way to get rid of Them?” Wilson asked, avoiding Maxwell’s gaze. “To free you from your throne?”

Maxwell laughed, of course Wilson would ask such an absurd question. “Yes, of course, I’m no longer king if someone takes my place.” Their eyes met, and Maxwell couldn’t quite read the scientist’s expression. “Too big of a price, don’t you think?”

“No,” Wilson didn’t need to think before answering. He didn’t even hesitated. “I’m going to free you.” _You really can’t help destroying anyone you touch, uh?_

“Absolute not!” Maxwell exclaimed, a hint of concern in all his anger, as he stood up. How could Wilson be so damn stupid? “Don’t be dumb, Higgsbury, I’m not allowing you to do such a thing.”

“I’m not asking for your permission, Maxy, and I will not stand still while I see you suffer,” Wilson started, too sincere. He could be so dumb sometimes. _You lie so well,_ _he even believes you’re worth saving._ “Not when I could do something to stop it.”

“You’re smarter than this,” Maxwell retorted. With a single snap, the king was again fully dressed, even a cigar between claws. He really needed to get away from Wilson, at least for the moment. “Next time I see you, you better have got some sense back on this pretty head of yours.” _He sure is pretty, isn’t him?_

“Maxy,” Wilson tried, but the king had already left the tent.

He took a deep breath, ready to leave back to his throne. However, Winona and Willow observed him, both sitting by the fire. He had a better idea. And approached them.


	2. Stubborn

“Hello, ladies. Mind if I sit with you?” Maxwell asked, but he didn’t wait for a reply to sit down with them. “I’m sorry if our little show kept you both awake.”

“You don’t seem very sorry,” Willow replied. And she sure was correct, Maxwell could admit it. “Why are you even talking to us?” _A good question._

“I assume you’re both aware I’m Wilson’s boyfriend,” Maxwell started, and he noticed how the two seemed surprised, even if they didn’t interject. _Interesting, isn’t it?_ “He wants to do something really dumb and I need both of you to convince him to use his brain and not do it.”

A moment of silence fell, as Winona and Willow looked at each other. “Uh, what does he want to do?” Winona asked. _Oh, how are you going to explain that?_

“It doesn’t matter,” Maxwell waved, quickly continuing. “What matters is that he plans to do something that will very likely kill him. And if it doesn’t, he will wish he was dead.”

“Not ominous at all,” Willow mocked, voice sharp. _She really hates you._ “What does he even want to do? Have quieter sex? Everything here wants to kill us, what’s the big deal?”

“Calm down, Willow,” Winona intervened. And Maxwell tried not to laugh at the pyromaniac. “We do know that there’re things more likely to kill us than others.”

“Exactly, and Wilson will do something incredibly stupid,” Maxwell started. “You two just need to talk to him, he sure will listen to you. That’s all I’m asking for: to keep Wilson safe.”

“Fine, you got our word, we will try to keep him safe,” Winona agreed. Willow only shrugged. “Anything else you want, Maxwell?”

“Please let Wilson know about how loud he is, he looks cute when he is flustered.” Maxwell offered a big grin. “Good night.” And with that, Maxwell left.

* * *

It was a hard day. Maxwell’s mind kept wandering back to Wilson, and his stupidity. He was dying to go back to his lover and see if he had finally been convinced to come back to his senses. When night fell, Maxwell didn’t waste time to go after Wilson.

He arrived at the tent, only to find Wilson laying down, as if ready to sleep. “Going to sleep so soon?” Maxwell asked, and he tried not to show how glad he was at the way Wlson’s face lighted up. _He is so pretty when he’s ready to die for you._

  
  


“I thought you may need some space,” Wilson replied, in such a soft voice. Maxwell thought he would never listen to something more perfect. _Are you already forgetting the beautiful noises he does when distressed?_ “Will you lay down with me? Please?”

  
  


“Always,” Maxwell answered, a soft smile at his face. He wasn’t sure he could ever say no to that. And he laid down, pulling Wilson closer. “I take my plan didn’t work as intended.”

  
  


“It was a good plan, I still don’t know why Willow agreed with me,” Wilson laughed, nuzzling Maxwell’s neck. And Maxwell had to contain himself to not let out a pleased noise “I’m going to help you, Maxy.” _Isn’t refreshing his naivety? He will die so fast._

  
  


“Ah, my soft boy, and who is going to save you?” Maxwell almost whispered, hands on Wilson’s hair. _Not you._ “I won’t be able to, and you will suffer alone.” _And it will be your fault, only your fault._

  
  


“I’ll come visit you, like you do to me,” Wilson muttered, closing his eyes. As much as Maxwell loved Wilson’s body, he really did enjoy even more cuddling and talking, just being there basking on Wilson’s warmth. “I will never be alone with you.”

  
  


“It’s cute how naive you are, pal,” Maxwell said, more resignation than venom in his voice. It would have been pure venom at another time, when he had less love in his life – and less grief. “The throne changes us, I’m no longer who I used to be, and you will no longer be my Wilson.” _He will be ours, and we will enjoy each_ _and every_ _piece of him._

  
  


“Are you breaking up with me?” the scientist asked, a confused tone. Yet he didn’t let go of Maxwell, and the king didn’t stop caressing his hair. _So insecure, so easy to exploit._

  
  


“Of course not,” he ruffled, a bit offended. He couldn’t tell if he was offended by Wilson’s question or by _their_ comments. “However, if I was smarter, I would. Try to deal with your absence before you’re truly gone.” _Petty._ Well, that was something he would never deny.

  
  


“You’re still able to love me, why wouldn’t I be?” Wilson observed Maxwell, who seemed a bit uncomfortable. The conversation was starting to take a turn the king didn’t enjoy very much. “Or do you just pretend to love me?”

  
  


“Don’t talk like that, doll,” Maxwell whispered, giving a quick peck at Wilson’s forehead. And he hoped his pain wasn’t so clear. “I love you, it’s real. However, it’s not like how I used to love, in the time before.” _Is it even love then?_

  
  


“I will not stop loving you, Maxy,” Wilson said, decided. He was always a stubborn one. “I’ll free you and then I’ll find a way for us all to leave.”

  
  


“Ah, your naivety is so cute, I just wish it wouldn’t kill you.” Maxwell sighed. “I can’t stop you, however I’m not helping you, in any way.” _So he will die faster? Interesting choice._

  
  


“Have a little faith on me, love.” Wilson kissed him, ending the conversation. And there they stayed, trading caresses and kisses until the sleep took over the scientist. Maxwell didn’t have to sleep. He wasn’t even sure if he could sleep. So he observed Wilson, how his chest would rise and fall again, how peaceful he looked. He would miss him badly.


	3. I Need to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Planning on finishing this fic this month so I can focus on other Maxwil ideas! Enjoy and happy new year!

Maxwell was aware the days were going away, getting closer and closer to Wilson’s departure date. And before he knew it, it was the last night before the scientist would leave. He went to Wilson’s tent, as they always did.

They didn’t talk, at least for a while. They didn’t need to. They stayed there, just cuddling, some kisses and caresses in between. Maxwell gave Wilson a kiss on his neck, saying thoughtful. “You’re leaving tomorrow, aren’t you?” He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it all the same.

  
  


Wilson hesitated, playing with Maxwell’s clawed fingers. And Maxwell wished they could stay like that forever. “Yes, are you going to stop me?” _Are you?_ _Would you dare try?_

  
  


“I wish I could,” Maxwell sighed, his hand on the scientist’s hair, the other still on Wilson’s grasp. Was it too much to ask to stay like forever? _Yes, It is._ “I will still ask you not to go, but I can’t stop you.”

  
  


“I need to do it, love,” Wilson murmured, bringing Maxwell’s hand up for a kiss. Tender, lovingly. “I can’t bear the idea of leaving you locked on this throne while I’m here free.”

  
  


“Yet, you expect me to do the same,” Maxwell mused, a hint of hidden intentions on his voice. Anything was worth trying, after all. “Isn’t it a bit selfish of you? Don’t you think about how I’ll feel being free while you’re not?”

  
  


“What?! I’m not selfish! I’m trying to save you!” Wilson groaned, yet he still held the king’s hand close to his face. “Stop that, I know what you’re doing and I’m not changing my mind.” _Clever one, isn’t him?_

  
  


“Ah, you don’t deal well with the harsh truth, do you?” The king smiled, kissing Wilson’s neck. He kept kissing the scientist, then pinning him down under Maxwell’s weight. “However, you look very cute when frustrated.” _Do you still remember how good he tasted? You should bite him down again._

  
  


“Ahhhh,” Wilson moaned. Maxwell slowly descended his kisses, stopping to give attention to the scientist’s nipple. Rose, erect, perfect. Wilson intertwined his hands at Maxwell’s hair, forcing weakly the king to stay concentrated in the same place, which he gladly obliged. “I want to make love with you, Maxy.” The boy was always full of bad ideas, it seemed.

  
  


With one last bite to Wilson’s nipple, Maxwell lifted his head, locking eyes with his lover. “You saw how it went last time...” _All your fault, you liked it so much, don’t lie to us._ Maxwell sighed, a bit of guilty stamped on his face. “I may hurt you again.” _You will, and it will be wonderful, delightful._

  
  


“I, uh, I didn’t mind,” Wilson muttered, feeling his face grow hotter with Maxwell’s lifted eyebrow, questioning him. _Always full of surprises, isn’t him?_ “I-I want you to-to bite me and, uh, and choke me, please.” _Can you really deny him?_

  
  


“Let’s keep things a bit blander, shall we?” Maxwell gave a soft laugh. His hand trailed the boy’s throat, his thumb very softly squeezing the front of his throat. And it was a bit too hard to not give in on everything he desired “I never expected you to enjoy those manners of things.”

  
  


“Me neither,” Wilson said, face as crimson as it could possible be. Adorable. “I don’t think there’s anything I won’t enjoy, as long as I’m with you.” _See? Just do everything you want to do, drink his blood, eat his flesh, tear his throat._

  
  


“You sap man,” Maxwell said with a laugh. He started to take off Wilson’s clothing, a piece at a time. First his vest and then his shirt. Using the time to calm down and block their thoughts, or at least try to. “We can have sex, but no biting or choking, I’ll try to control myself.” _Do you really think so?_

  
  


“You don’t have to-” Wilson started, being stopped by Maxwell’s hot mouth. _Can’t take his pleas anymore?_ The scientist focused on their kiss, letting his tongue inside the king’s, exploring every bit he could reach. Maxwell soon did the same, teasing the scientist’s palate, earning a couple of moans. It was just perfect.

  
  


Wilson pulled him closer, his tongue caressing Maxwell’s. With some hesitation, they broke their kiss, Wilson still needed to breath, and the king could use a break to pull himself together. _Very hard with his body so close, isn’t it?_ As Wilson was still focused to catch his breath, Maxwell finished taking out the scientist’s pants and underwear, exposing the scientist’s half hard member.

  
  


As Maxwell started massaging the boy’s penis, Wilson hesitantly stopped him. “Wait, I, uh want to-to try something first,” the scientist murmured, taking the king’s hand off himself. “May I?” _Interesting._

  
  


The shadow king nodded, looking curiously to his lover. That was new, but he wasn’t going to complain. Maxwell waited, until Wilson gave a deep breath, and conduced the tall man to lay down. He slowly took off Maxwell’s suit, painfully slow he moved to the shirt, stopping on his way to caress and kiss the king’s slim chest and abdomen. Careful and attentive. Once Wilson finally arrived at the pants, Maxwell’s erection was more than evident. The scientist started to touch it over the clothing, his expression focused, as if he was performing an experiment. With a bit of hesitation, he put his mouth over Maxwell’s clothed erection, giving it some good licks.

  
  


“Haven’s, you are still going to kill me with all this teasing, doll,” Maxwell said, voice husky and strained.

  
  


Wilson smiled, still with his mouth on Maxwell’s pants, with a few more deliberated licks, he finally undid the pants, leaving the king only on his underwear. Again Wilson went back to lick Maxwell over his clothing, earning some frustrated moans. Maxwell seemed ready to complain again, so the scientist, quicker than anything before, took the underwear off, and enveloped the throbbing cock with his mouth.

  
  


“Ahh, finally,” Maxwell moaned, pulling Wilson by the hair, forcing his penis deeper on the scientist’s mouth. _Choke him, hold him until he begs to be let go._ He soon let go of Wilson, leaving him to decide how to continue the blowjob. “Sorry, got a bit excited here.”

  
  


Wilson ignored him, full focus on trying to fit in his mouth as much of the king’s cock as he could. Every second more delicious. As he noticed how impossible was to really fit such a big penis on the limited space of his throat, he preferred to try to lick every inch of the strong cock, taking special attention to the tip, where Wilson teased until Maxwell was a moaning mess. _You just need to take him, take control, he can’t say no._

  
  


“Boy, didn’t you want to fuck?” Maxwell groaned. That was every second harder to bear. “I can’t take all this teasing anymore, for heaven’s sake.”

  
  


He didn’t wait for the scientist to reply, Maxwell kissed him, quickly pinning him down. _Force him, he is yours to take._ Wilson didn’t take long to pull him closer, as if his mouth was the only thing keeping the boy alive. Maxwell was the one to break the kiss this time, soon coating his finger in nightmare fuel.

  
  


“What is that? You used it last time as lube as well,” Wilson wondered, too much a scientist to just lay down and enjoy.

  
  


“Nightmare fuel,” Maxwell replied, teasing the boy’s asshole with one of his coated fingers. “Now you’re leaving all your questions for later, I need you right now, no more delays.” _Take him take him take him take him._

  
  


Wilson only nodded, a strange look on his face. But that was a problem for later. Surprised moans left the scientist’s mouth, as Maxwell inserted one of his fingers, thrusting in and out. The king barely waited between inserting each finger, a bit fast, but he hoped not too much for Wilson’s body. He just couldn’t bear any more wait.

  
  


“May I?” Maxwell groaned, coating his penis on nightmare fuel. _Why even ask?_ And Wilson seemed ready to ask too many questions, but he only nodded. Later he would question, if he wanted so badly, now it was time only for pleasure.

  
  


The king inserted his erect cock on Wilson’s butt hole, a bit too fast, a bit too painfully. He was aware of it, but it was hard to control himself enough. _Just give in, he is enjoying it._ Wilson indeed seemed to be all pleasure, moaning in synchronicity with the tall man’s thrusts. Maxwell kissed and licked all of the scientist’s chest, daring a few bites to his nipples. Little bites, nothing much. _But it would be so much better what a big flavorful bite._ Wilson seemed lost on pleasure, and Maxwell sure felt a bit proud of it. Wilson still was able to intertwine his hands on the king’s hair and moan louder and louder.

  
  


Maxwell started to lick Wilson’s throat, taking more time on his Adam’s apple. Risky, but he couldn’t resist to at least taste him. Wilson could only moan, every second more frequently. “Bite, ah, bite me, Maxy, please!” Wilson moaned, pulling his lover’s face closer to his exposed throat. And how could he resist? _He wants it wants wants wants, just do it do it do it._

  
  


A low groan left the king’s mouth, frustrated and needy. Maxwell’s teeth sank quickly in the soft tissue, blood flowing, as the king licked and sucked, never stopping his thrusts. _Isn’t it perfect? We could never stop_. And it seemed a good idea. Wilson screamed and moaned, panting all the way. A perfect symphony.

  
  


Maxwell thrusts turned erratic, fast and needy. Part of his mind was aware that it might be too much and that he needed to stop. As long as the pleasure didn’t stop, it was good enough for him, and he hoped for Wilson as well.

  
  


The king was barely aware of how quiet Wilson had become. He was too focused on coming and drinking the delicious warm blood that still poured from Wilson’s throat. He was aware that at some point Wilson had ejaculated, but it didn’t seem really important at that point. Maxwell sucked the scientist’s blood until the last second of his ejaculation. Stopping once he came back to his senses. To his surprise, Wilson left a soft whine at that.

  
  


“Shit, I’m sorry,” Maxwell said, some urgency on his voice. _You really can’t help destroying everything you touch, uh? You should just leave him be, let him bleed to death, no more interventions. “_ Dammit, Wilson, stay awake.”

  
  


The scientist made some sound, he wasn’t even sure what he tried to say, it came out too weakly. At any second he could die of such blood loss. Maxwell snapped his fingers, and hoped it was fast enough to recover Wilson’s health. _He wouldn’t be able to overthrown you if he dies, so why not leave him?_ Wilson opened his eyes, finally. Maxwell could feel like he could breathe again.

  
  


“Ah, what happened?” Even if he was alive, Maxwell could tell Wilson wasn’t at hismaximum health. At least he was alive. Alive. “What’s with your face?”

  
  


“You, you almost died,” Maxwell sighed, caressing Wilson’s cheek. “Dammit, Higgsbury, we agreed on no biting, why did you had to beg me?!”

  
  


“I didn’t agree,” Wilson managed. Maxwell knew what his hurt expression meant: he hated to be called Higgsbury when they were so intimate.. “And couldn’t you just revive me anyway?” Ah, such a sweet, naive boy.

  
  


“Things don’t work like that, you would have to respawn, once dead you’re lost to me.” Maxwell shook his head. He wanted to cry, badly. He was so damn worried. But he didn’t want to cry, not in front of his love. “And if you respawn, I can’t know how much you will still remember about us.” _It would be nothing, or maybe just enough to hurt you the best._

  
  


“Oh,” Wilson gasped, finally seemed to grasp the gravity of the situation. How at risk his memories were, memories about every moment with his lover, moments they both treasured so badly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know, ah.”

  
  


And then both of them were crying, faces glued together, wanting nothing except to be together. _So weak._ “Shh, it’s fine, my soft boy.” Maxwell slowly cleared away Wilson’s tears with his caresses. He hated to see his boyfriend cry. “Let’s just try to not have an encore, please.”

  
  


Wilson nodded, softly kissing the king’s lips. They stayed together a bit more, just cuddling and caressing, both too scared to let the other go. They slept like that, it was a problem for another day. The only thing that mattered at that time was that they loved each other and hoped to never change that.


	4. Fleshless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some dubious consent at the start of the last scene, however the consent becomes more clear down the line.

Once Wilson finally slept, Maxwell made sure to clean the blood of Wilson. With one snap of his fingers, everything looked better, and less tempting. And he patiently waited for Wilson to wake up again.

  
  


“How are you feeling, doll?” Maxwell voice was soft, as he looked with attention to Wilson’s face.

  
  


“Sore,” he groaned, soon hiding his face on Maxwell’s naked chest. “Yesterday was a bit too much.” _Not enough, it could have been more._

  
  


“Yes, I agree,” Maxwell said with a chuckle. He gave a peck to Wilson’s forehead, a smile on his face. “Maybe you should take the day to rest, you need some recovery time.” _He would never fall for that._

  
  


“No! You know I’m leaving today, and I’m not postponing it not even for a second,” Wilson sounded angry, pushing Maxwell away. He seemed like he was going to stand up, but changed his mind at the last moment. With the blood loss, he really should stay laying down.

  
  


“Don’t be so fussy, pal, I have to at least try,” the king said lazily, pulling Wilson back to him. “You still can afford five more minutes with me, can’t you?” Five minutes he would hope that could be an eternity.

  
  


And he did, for sometime at least. He couldn’t remember how much, but surely not enough. Maxwell begged him to stay, so much. And they kissed a long, wonderful last kiss. When Maxwell left, he felt as like Wilson had stayed with his heart. And it hurt. A lot.

  
  


Maxwell tried to avoid observe Wilson as he made his way to Maxwell’s throne. To observe and not be able to intervene was too much, too hurtful. He still needed to greet him at each new world. Every time he was more monstrous, and Wilson pure understanding, pure kindness, pure pity. It hurt too much.

  
  


When Wilson finally arrived at the throne, they were for the first time physically together. Wilson was seeing Maxwell’s real body for the first time. They still kissed, and it was still so hungry and soft and desperate. And Maxwell begged for Wilson to not free him, to just stay there with him, forever. Safe and together. However, the scientist was stubborn, argued it wasn’t right, and Wilson freed his lover, and then was taken by the throne.

  
  


Maxwell actually expected to stay in the room, and use this opportunity to get the throne back, to free his love. However, something else happened. Maxwell felt his skin melt, leaving bare bones, that could only crumble.

  
  


He woke up to a clear bright sky. A bit too bright for someone who just died. Maxwell stood up, joints crackling. He looked around: some trees, and lots of grass. Or better, lots of cut grass. A good sign that survivors were close.

  
  


Maxwell walked, and walked, until it was almost night. He started to worry if he would need a torch, but soon enough he saw a fireplace alight. He entered the camp, attracting everyone’s attention. Wigfrid pointed her lance at him.

  
  


“Calm down, I come in peace,” Maxwell tried, hands in an placatory gesture. “I’m out of the throne, I’m no longer a threat.”

  
  


“Where’s Wilson?” Willow was quickly to ask, as Winona convinced Wigfrid to abandon her weapon. “What did you do to him?!”

  
  


“Ah, such a warm reception, I’m touched.” Maxwell smiled sarcastically. “Wilson is in the throne, there’s nothing I can do about it.”

  
  


“Great! I knew that was a bad idea!” Willow groaned. “And now we are stuck with you, amazing!”

  
  


“Not my fault you decided to support him on this very bad idea,” Maxwell said, ignoring how Willow’s eyes pierced him. “Oh, but of course you would support him, you know how it feels to be in love with a monster, don’t you?”

  
  


“What is he talking about, Willow?” Winona interrupted, confusion all over her face.

  
  


“It’s none of your business!” Willow almost yelled, tiny flames bursting under her feet.

  
  


“Don’t worry, I’m sure she loves you back,” Maxwell spat back, a bit too focused on hurting the girl. “She isn’t a mindless monster that would kill you without second thought, right?”

  
  


“I will burn you down, don’t test me!” she said, flames growing bigger with her rage.

“Willow we need to talk” Winona interfered, lancing a dangerous look to Maxwell. “Alone, if you may.”

  
  


“I’m going for a walk, I can see when I’m not wanted.” Maxwell shrugged. That wasn’t a good first impression, but he had worse things to worry about. He walked until he saw shadows. Worrisome, but he couldn’t help feeling hopeful.

  
  


Wilson materialized from the shadows. He looked absolute stunning, using a dapper black suit. “Wilson?” Maxwell asked, not sure if he should believe his own eyes. His voice was a mix of surprise, relief and worry. Maxwell hoped that Wilson hadn’t give himself to the shadows.

  
  


Wilson seemed slight relieved at Maxwell’s sight, but it was worrying how much lust was so apparent on his face. “Ah, you look dreadful, Maxwell,” Wilson said, eating Maxwell with his eyes. “Let’s fix that, shall we?”

  
  


With a single snap, like many Maxwell had done before. In no time, the former king was made clean, clothing all fixed and hair soft again. It felt nice. Wilson smirked, proud of himself.

  
  


“I see you’re enjoying your new powers,” Maxwell said, more tired than judging, yet still not happy with Wilson. The scientist frowned at that. “How are you feeling?”

  
  


“Horny, and wanting to fuck you very much,” Wilson declared, bluntly. With another snap, shadows forced Maxwell closer to the new king. That was unexpected. “I missed your body so badly, pet.”

  
  


_Pet?_ Was that how he was treated now? Maxwell took a deep breath. It wasn’t Wilson’s fault. _Their_ influence was strong. The former king had ample experience with that. More than he liked.

  
  


“Those thoughts aren’t yours, Higgsbury, and you don’t have to listen to them,” Maxwell tried, not even struggling against the shadows. Being forced by shadows wasn’t all that unusual for him.

“You don’t call me Higgsbury, not now, not ever.” Wilson grasped Maxwell’s face, voice as dangerous as his grip. “If you want so badly a new way to call me, you can call me Master. Be respectful to your owner.”

  
  


The former king was used to how the shadows worked, how _Them_ talked, and made feelings so different. Yet, Maxwell felt hurt. Pet? Owner? Was that all it was for Wilson? It hurt, badly. The scientist decided to start caressing the magician’s face, as if it would erase his hurtful comments. It wasn’t enough, but it was something.

  
  


The new king licked his lips. Slowly he approached Maxwell’s face, and the tall man felt himself longing for the kiss to come. They kissed, or more like Wilson kissed Maxwell, controlling every part of the interaction. Wilson broke the kiss, smiling at how the former king tried to follow Wilson’s mouth, not wanting to stop their kiss. “I missed you so much.”

  
  


“I wish I could help you,” Maxwell almost whispered, he felt so much for his lover. It was his own fault that Wilson was suffering like that.

  
  


“I need no help, pet,” Wilson growled, dragging his claws over Maxwell’s cheek. The small cuts bleed a drop at most, but it hurt. Maxwell, unexpected even to himself, gave a light moan at that, struggling with the shadows, trying to hide his growing erection. “Ah, my sweet pet, I’m grateful for the reminder. We will have so much fun.”

  
  


“Wilson, wait, that’s a bad idea-” Maxwell tried to start. Wilson smiled, as he snapped his finger, making the magician’s clothing vanish. Just perfect. “Ah, love, don’t...”

  
  


“Shhhh, I have been dying to feel your tight asshole,” Wilson purred. One of his hands went to fondle with Maxwell’s cock, that was already hard. It was great, but such a bad idea. Wilson had no experience with his powers, or resisting _Them_. This could end badly. The new king waved his free hand, and the shadows started to change and move, positioning Maxwell on his knees, allowing better access to Wilson’s idea.

  
  


“Wilson, stop, we should talk,” Maxwell murmured, yet moaning with the way the new king manipulated his cock. Wilson coated one of his clawed fingers with nightmare fuel, inserting it, with a bit of roughness, in the exposed butt hole. “Shit, ah, fuck, that’s good, hgn...”

  
  


“Good pet, good pet,” Wilson whispered, inserting another finger, thrusting in and out, way rougher than anything Maxwell had done when the roles were reversed. However, the former king couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. “I have to say, using nightmare fuel as lube is just genius. I have wondered how it would affect sanity, however, seeing how much you’re enjoying it, I’m sure any sanity loss is minimal compared to the benefits you get from getting fucked so well, pet.”

“Stop this damn teasing already and just fuck me, Higgsbury,” Maxwell groaned, pressing his ass closer to Wilson’s hand _._

However, Wilson’s expression soured.  Ah, that was a bad idea.  With his free hand, the new king of shadows dug his claws on Maxwell’s hips, drawing blood and a surprised moan. “I told you already, you’re not to use this name, and you’re not to order me. You’re just a toy, you have no rights here.” Wilson let his anger clear as day on his voice. Still, he took his claws from the man’s hips, licking them clean from the blood. “I’ll give you another chance, pet, think well about what you want to say.”

  
  


Maxwell hesitated, still letting contained moans from Wilson’s fingers moving deep inside him. “Please, fuck me, ma-master.” His voice was strained, however full of pleasure and want.

  
  


“Now that’s better.” Wilson smiled, taking his hands from inside him. Maxwell suppressed a hopeful moan. “I love you.” The scientist said, focusing more on coating his penis with his new-found lube. It made the former king’s heart beat off pace. That was his dear Wilson talking again.

  
  


“I love you too, and I’m helping you out of it,” Maxwell’s voice was low, tired. Wilson shrugged, not minding this sentimentality. He forced the shadows to lower Maxwell, only his ass up and easy to take.

  
  


“I prefer you when you’re begging, so let’s keep at that.” Wilson didn’t worry too much with being delicate, inserting his penis fully in one motion. Not waiting for Maxwell to get used to his length, he started to thrust. In and out, rough and fast. He earned screams and moans. It hurt, more than it was pleasurable. He understood, Wilson wasn’t in full control of his actions.

  
  


Wilson frowned  and then he slowed down. His thrusts got more deliberate, taking care to hit his lover’s prostate now and again. And then Maxwell’s sounds were  all  of pleasure, as he tried to thrust back at Wilson’s cock.

  
  


“I’m, hgnnn, I’m close….” Maxwell trailed off, interrupted by pants and moans.

  
  


“Beg to come, pet,” Wilson said, calmly, as he slowed down. Maxwell groaned, trying himself to pick back up the thrusts. The new king made the shadow chains tighter, not allowing his lover to move.

  
  


“Please, hgn, please, master, I need it, please.” Wilson smiled at his needy voice.

  
  


“Good boy,” Wilson purred, back at thrusting deeply. It took almost no time at all for both of them to ejaculate. Both panting there, trying to recover, Wilson still not moving from inside Maxwell.

  
  


“Can we talk now?” Maxwell’s voice sounded so tired. Wilson let go of him, also freeing the magician from the shadows.

  
  


“Fine, what do you even want to talk about?” Wilson sounded disinterested, yet willing to humor him. It had to be good enough. With a snap, Wilson was fully dressed again, and no one could even guess what he was doing mere seconds ago.

  
  


Maxwell felt a bit ashamed of his state, soon putting back at least his underwear. He didn’t enjoythe sorry state he was: cum dripping from him, white streaks running down his legs.

  
  


“You are feeling the urges, aren’t you?” Maxwell started, noticing how Wilson didn’t seem to care.

  
  


Wilson seemed distracted, as if he wasn’t fully there. The new king frowned, turning away from his lover. “I need to go, something calls for my attention.”

  
  


There was no wait for an answer. Wilson snapped his finger and disappeared, leaving a tired Maxwell behind. “Great,” he groaned. He started gathering his clothes, all dirt.

  
  


“What happened here?” Willow said. Just great. As if Maxwell needed any more humiliation.

  
  


“Wilson decided to stop by,” he avoided any inflection on his voice. He could feel Willow’s eyes wandering, capturing every detail. Just amazing.

  
  


“Did you need to have sex with him?!” Willow shouted, angrily. “We needed to talk to him!”

  
  


“It’s not like I could choose,” he snapped. “You have no clue how much I wanted him to just talk to me!”

  
  


Willow didn’t take for a while, then talking carefully. “Did Wilson force you to…?”

  
  


“No! Of course not!” Maxwell offered, embarrassed. “I wanted it. A lot. I just hoped for some talking as well.”

  
  


Willow nodded. “I’ll leave you to get dressed.” And she left.

  
  


It could have been worse.


	5. I Love You Too

Maxwell was deep in thought, analyzing his Codex Umbra. He needed to find a way to free Wilson, no matter what. He noticed Webber standing up, more excitement than he ever saw.

  
  


“Papa!!!” Webber yelled, running towards Wilson. And the scientist hugged him back, fondly.

  
  


“How are you doing, Webber?” Wilson asked, picking them up and squishing them closer. Wasn’t he cute? “I missed you a lot.”

  
  


“We missed you, papa!” Webber replied. “Wendy and Abigail too!”

  
  


“And where are they?” He kept his attention fully on Webber, not noticing as Maxwell made his way to him.

  
  


“Avoiding me, I believe,” Maxwell offered, making it impossible to ignore him. The magician had a small smile on his face. “I missed you too, love.”

  
  


Surprisingly, Wilson started to cry, big fat tears rolling through his face. He put Webber back at the ground. He gave a pat at their head, before turning to Maxwell.

  
  


“Hey,” Wilson said with a shaken voice, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Why would they avoid you?”

  
  


Maxwell enveloped him in a hug, tighter than any they had shared before. Wilson waited until the tall man was ready to answer. “Promise to not be mad at me, then I’ll tell you.” That could be a bad idea, but Wilson would discover it sooner or later.

  
  


Wilson let out a laugh. “I don’t believe I have the right to be mad at you, no matter what.” Wilson rested his head on Maxwell’s chest, and he hoped for it to never end.

  
  


“It seems that, ah, Wendy and Abigail are my nieces,” Maxwell avoided Wilson’s surprised gaze. “I didn’t know it until recently, before you ask.”

  
  


“Oh, Maxy, I’m so sorry,” Wilson said, with such a sad tone on his voice. “How are you dealing with that? And Wendy? Is she alright?”

  
  


“Calm down, love.” Maxwell kissed Wilson’s forehead, and the his checks and then his lips. “We have all the time in the world to work it out.”

  
  


“I still need to talk to her, and Abigail,” Wilson sighed. Maxwell only nodded and let go of his lover. “Does she know you weren’t aware of your kinship before?”

  
  


“Of course, Wilson, I’m not a monster,” Maxwell dismissed, a bit offended. “However, I may have avoided her more than she’s avoiding me.” The magician said, a bit ashamed. Wilson nodded, going to the children’s tent. Maxwell left them to talk.

  
  


  
  


“Is it alright for me to sleep with you?” Wilson almost whispered, entering his old tent, now belonging to Maxwell.

  
  


“Of course, you silly man.” Maxwell laughed, pulling Wilson closer. “I missed our nights so badly.”

  
  


“Even after what I did?” Wilson started, hesitating. Maxwell waited patiently, caressing Wilson’s hair. “I-I don’t remember much, it’s all very foggy, I just remember some awful things I said and I think I also treated you badly...”

  
  


“Shhhh, doll, it’s fine,” Maxwell murmured, still hands on Wilson’s hair. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t enjoy, alright? I liked it all, it wasn’t a problem.”

  
  


“I called you a pet, a toy, thought of you as just a thing to use, how can you forgive that?” His voice was hurt, more than anything else.

  
  


“It wasn’t you, Wilson, I know how Them work, it wasn’t your fault,” Maxwell reassured. They stayed in silence for a while. A burning question on Wilson’s mind, a question he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer for. Yet he had to ask.

  
  


“Is that how you thought of me? All the time you were at the throne?” Wilson’s voice was small and soft. He hid his face on Maxwell’s chest, too afraid to look at him, too afraid of the reply. Oh, dear boy.

  
  


“No. I had years to be used to Them, before I met you, I was already used to ignore their voices,” Maxwell reassured, pulling his lover’s chin so their eyes would meet. “Please, never doubt that. I love you more than anything.”

  
  


“I love you too.” Wilson closed his eyes, enjoying a bit the warmth he missed so much. And then he felt his face hot and flushed because the warmth wasn’t the only thing he missed. “Is it, uh, is it too soon for us to have sex?” His voice was a bit too full of embarrassment, and Maxwell wanted to laugh at that.

  
  


“Yes, I have been dying to hear that,” Maxwell purred, pinning Wilson down and kissing him. Their kiss was long, hungry, as if they could make up for all their time lost with only one kiss. It took no time at all for their tongues to be together, exploring every inch, caressing every part, until they could no longer breathe.

  
  


“Would you fuck me?” Wilson asked, delivering kiss over his lover’s neck and chest. “Please?”

  
  


“It would be my pleasure,” Maxwell replied without a second to think.

  
  


Getting rid of the clothing was easy and quick. Maxwell positioned himself between Wilson’s legs, licking his growing erection. In no time at all, he was at his lover’s asshole, licking the exterior with much interest.

At each movement from Maxwell’s tongue, Wilson would moan, trying his best to keep them down. However, when the magician’s tongue entered the butt hole, he could no longer mask his moans. “W-wait,” Wilson tried, voice weak. Maxwell didn’t stop even for a second. “I don’t want the kids to hear us...”

  
  


Maxwell stopped his tongue, taking it from inside the scientist. “I have an idea, if you still enjoy the same perversions from before.” Maxwell smiled, containing a laugh with the crimson on Wilson’s cheeks.

  
  


“Yes, please,” Wilson almost whispered, voice shaky.

  
  


Maxwell coated his cock on nightmare fuel, but he didn’t use much. Wilson wanted to ask if it was because they no longer had unlimited resources, neither of them as kings anymore. Maxwell, as if aware of how Wilson’s mind was working, diverted attention by inserting his dick on the boy’s asshole.

  
  


As Wilson started to moan again, Maxwell’s hands went to the boy’s throat, squishing it and silencing him. The scientist got surprised with the act, yet it only made him moan more. Maxwell slowly inserted his dick further, licking and kissing Wilson’s exposed throat and chest. And Wilson was sure he would die with so much pleasure.

  
  


It didn’t take long for Wilson to need to breathe again, and before he had to ask for it, Maxwell let his throat go, slowing everything down. As soon as the scientist had recovered his breath, the ex-king went back at choking him, and picking up his pace. And, damn Wilson really looked good without air.

  
  


“I didn’t think anything would be sexier than your moans,” Maxwell purred, a bite to Wilson’s ear. “However, seeing you breathless like that, it’s just making me lose my mind, doll.”

  
  


They kept at it for two more breathing pauses, and soon Wilson was coming, better and harder than ever. Maxwell slowed down, waiting for his lover to catch back his air. The magician hesitated, as if asking himself if he should stop at all. “Don’t-” Wilson coughed, and Maxwell waited patiently for him to be able to talk again. “Don’t you dare to stop, Maxy.”

  
  


Maxwell laughed. He had missed Wilson so much. “Whatever you want, doll,” And he didn’t stop, easily picking back his pace. Seeing Wilson like that, so pretty and spent, made things very fast to finish.

  
  


Both of them took their time to recover. Maxwell exited the boy, lying down by his side. Wilson wiggled his way to Maxwell’s arms, resting his face on his lover’s chest. “I love you, Maxy.”

  
  


“I love you too, doll,” Maxwell whispered back, cuddling tightly with Wilson. “Good night, love.”

  
  


“Good night,” Wilson agreed. Being there, so close to his lover, Maxwell dared to hope. Hope they could work things out. Hope they would be a family. Hope they would be together. Hope things would be alright. He never slept so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done.....


End file.
